Valerie Fitzroy
Name: Valerie Fitzroy Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Rock music (playing and listening), hanging out with the band, yoga, gardening. Appearance: Valerie stands at 5'7" and weighs 143 lbs. She has an average frame with little fat and a bit of muscle. Other than her hands, which are calloused from playing guitar and gardening, her skin is rather smooth and soft and relatively free of blemishes. She has a round head with a slightly pointed chin. Her chin-length straight hair is a striking orange, and complement her green eyes well. Her long nose is surrounded by a small cluster of freckles, and her lips are full and bright pink. Valerie likes to dress casually, not really going out of her way to keep up with fashions. Her usual outfit consists of plain or abstract patterned t-shirts, jeans, and running shoes. On the day Valerie was chosen, she was wearing a purple and black plaid button-up shirt over a plain black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white running shoes. Biography: Valerie was born on July 2nd to Geoffrey and Tamara Fitzroy, an English-Irish couple who met each other in high school. She is an only child, with her parents deciding early on that they didn't want to have more than one child. Valerie's family is right in the middle-class, with Geoffrey holding a desk job at an accounting firm, and Tamara working in a garden supply store. Despite being an only child, Valerie was not spoiled. In fact, her parents wanted her to realize the responsibilities of being an only child, and so treated her as they would any other child. Valerie was an easy-going child, eschewing the quick and bountiful energy of her peers for a more laid-back and relaxed lifestyle. Her parents were slightly worried that this would lead to laziness in her future, but these doubts were soon unfounded when it was realized that Valerie wasn't against being active, but rather that she felt it unnecessary to spend an excess amount of energy in doing things. Her early childhood was one of constant flux, switching between calm downtime of her own personality and energetic uptime of Sarah Bourne. Sarah was the child of Keith and Jane, high school friends of Geoffrey and Tamara that had kept in touch with each them throughout their lives. This was made easier by the fact that they were practically neighbors. Because of this connection, they wanted Valerie and Sarah to become good friends with each other. In their first meeting, Sarah basically dragged Valerie around, Valerie barely keeping up with Sarah's energy. Valerie realized, after they had finished playing together, that it was incredibly fun. Incredibly tiring, but incredibly fun. It wasn't long before Valerie and Sarah became the best of friends. Another activity that Valerie was interested in early on was yoga. Tamara was already a practitioner of yoga, and so she decided it would be another nice activity for Valerie to get into. She took to it rather quickly, mostly enjoying the sense of tranquility it brings. Valerie typically spends around thirty minutes to an hour a day doing workouts. Around the middle of third grade, she began to take an interest in playing the guitar. It all started when her uncle gave her an acoustic guitar as a gift, telling her that he'd gotten a lot of good mileage with it, and that he thought that she would be able to make it sing as well. It was partly a joke, on his part, but Valerie took it seriously, and accepted the gift gratefully. Valerie began to learn to play it, over the next six months she had gotten to point where she could play it decently, getting through a song without messing up a note. It was also because of this that she began to get into rock music. She had heard rock songs before with a passing interest, but while looking up guitar tabs to practice on she began to listen to more and more rock songs. She began to grow to love the genre. After another year, Valerie was good enough to play a variety of songs. It was then that she asked her parents to buy her an electric guitar. She wanted to play her favorite songs with a more authentic sound. It took a bit of begging and tears, but finally her parents relented, and got her one on her tenth birthday. She then decided to use it in the best way she could think of at the time: she would start a band. When Sarah heard of this idea, she was enthralled, and decided to take up the drums. All they needed now was a bassist and a singer. It was near the end of primary school when she and Sarah befriended one Anzu Sakamoto. After a bit of discussion, Anzu decided to play the bass. Valerie and Sarah were thrilled, because they were one step closer to reaching their goal. When Sarah had introduced her to Caroline Leveson, claiming that she had found their singer, Valerie couldn't be happier, especially after hearing her sing. Now the band was complete. After the band had practiced a few times together, it suddenly occurred to Valerie that they didn't have a name for their band. Sarah suggested that they name the band Scarlet Devil Mansion, a reference to one of her favorite games. There were no objections to the name, and so Scarlet Devil Mansion it was. When Valerie began high school, she began to take an interest in gardening, once again because of Tamara's influence. It started off small, with Valerie helping with small chores around their vegetable garden, and grew steadily until Valerie was working on a majority of the tasks. Valerie enjoys gardening because it keeps her thoughts away from anything stressful she may be experiencing. In this way, gardening is a hobby that helps her relax. Valerie's grades fluctuate a bit, ranging from As down to Cs. Arguably Valerie's worst subject is math, as she has trouble wrapping her head around all of the complicated equations it requires. On the other hand, Valerie seems to easily excel at the social sciences. She feels that the human connection helps her understand the concepts better. Valerie tries her hardest to get good grades, although to her it's not extremely important. Valerie knows what she wants to do after school: play music. Valerie dislikes SOTF-TV as she detests the thought of killing another person. She tries to avoid any conversations about it. It is one of the only subjects she shows a disdain for, and while she won't be the type of person to hate someone because they like the show, she'll make it perfectly clear to them that she doesn't want it talked about. Valerie enjoys hanging out with the band at school, and spends most of her free time either gardening, or practicing at Sarah's house. Her personality is very easy-going, and it's hard for her to get riled up about anything. She has many friends and few enemies. She handles problems with a calm demeanor, and very rarely gets frustrated. As such, she acts as a mediator between the members of the band if an argument happens. All in all, Valerie is a very relaxed and friendly person. Advantages: Valerie has many friends she can really on, and her personality means she can make new ones easily. She is flexible from practicing yoga, which may help her slip into places more easily than most people. Her calm demeanor will mean that she will be able to make calm and rational choices. Disadvantages: Valerie may not be able handle the stress of being on SOTF-TV, as she will be unable to reasonably do things to relieve it. Her disdain for SOTF-TV may mean she will refuse to take part in the game. Designated Number: Violet Wolves 1 (VW1). ---- Designated Weapon: Winchester Model 1897 "Trench Gun" Mentor Comment: "Too bad for her; you're participating the moment that you're picked. Time for her to get wise or get dead." Evaluations Handled By: 'CondorTalon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Gene Steward 'Collected Weapons: '''Winchester Model 1897 "Trench Gun" (designated weapon, to Christopher Schwartz), pony pogo stick (from Christopher Schwartz, to Gene Steward) '''Allies: 'Lily Ashburg, Michael Robinson 'Enemies: 'Christopher Schwartz 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Valerie, in chronological order Sandbox: *The Crispy Bacon Fun Hour *Rock On SOTF-TV: *Summer Bitch VS Cherry Boy *First Impressions *Not Your Scheduled Programming *Won't You Spare Me Over Another Year? *Septette For The Dead Princess Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Valerie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Valerie's a little tricky for me, because while she was a key member of the band in Sandbox, in the actual version she ended up more influential due to the effects her death had on her friends than due to anything she actually did herself. There are a few possible reasons for this, though I'd say a lot of it has to do with level of detail and narrative distance. For most characters, the island kicks up a whole lot of stuff to dwell on, and posts tend to become longer and more detailed as the kids soak in their new situation and surroundings. Valerie, however, has something of the opposite progression; her posts in-game tend to be short, and most of her paragraphs are a single line in length. Combined with the fact that she tends to stick to groups but is often running behind them and thus entering threads only to immediately leave them again in catch-up, and she's left feeling a little like a supporting character who wasn't actually designed to fit into a support role. That's not to say there's nothing to like about Valerie. Her impact on other characters is quite strong, with her death traumatizing Sarah and Anzu and especially weighing heavily upon Caroline, who is wracked with guilt at having seen Valerie but not brought her along. Valerie's quick, blunt narrative also works well in her death scene, which sees her killed by Gene Steward in a pretty quick and blunt way. I just wish she'd been able to carry a little more of her Sandbox momentum and dynamic through to the actual version, because I don't think she quite lived up to her potential. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters